dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitis Avaritia
Mitis Avaritia is a master thief, even though she is barely twelve. She grew up with nothing and everything she ever got was taken away from her. As a result, Mitis started to take anything she wanted from others as revenge, though she soon started stealing to satisfy her own desires. She somehow has a perfect record, and there is no evidence of her ever being caught stealing. Mitis has an absurd goal - to steal at least one extremely expensive thing from every wealthy family in the world. She is a member of the Four Horsemen. Appearance Mitis is a petite girl with red eyes and pink hair with two ribbons in it. Much to her displeasure, she is of below average height and weight, making her look even younger than she already is. Her thin frame makes her look harmless, which gives her an innocent appearance. She is almost always smiling. She wears a yellow blouse and a short skirt with knee-length stockings and ankle-high shoes. The blouse has a blue ribbon tied at the collar, and her shoes are slightly scuffed. Her skirt has hidden pockets that hold many tools for her thievery, which include several picklock sets, a small canister of liquid nitrogen, a pack of dry ice, screwdrivers, wire cutters, a small drill, night vision goggles, a variety of stun guns and tasers, a rag and a bottle of chloroform, climbing gear, a silenced pistol with a scope (thermal and night vision included) loaded with tranquilizer darts, infrared goggles, and a remote-controlled wire camera. Personality Mitis is a greedy person. Because of her childhood experiences, she wants others to feel what she felt when what she had was taken away from her. She finds joy in seeing their despair, and feels true happiness during this. She also likes to trick people into giving away their money, since she can use it to get what she wants through legal means, though she really doesn't care about if the way she gets something is legal or illegal as long as she doesn't get in trouble. To hide this part of her, she pretends to be a sweet and friendly girl. She is a cautious person, and is extremely hesitant to trust someone with information, no matter how insignificant it is. She wishes to have everything she needs and wants so she can live a life of luxury. However, she has trouble achieving this since she has a bad habit of recklessly spending money on candy, toys, etc. History Mitis was abandoned at birth and grew up in an orphanage in France, where both children and staff physically and emotionally harmed her because of her appearance. As a result, she became reclusive and refused to let anyone know anything about her. Whenever she got something, whether it was a blanket, a toy, or even a coin, it was taken away from her so it could be "given to someone more important." Eventually, Mitis had enough and ran away when she was seven. She stayed around long enough to see how the orphanage would react, and was filled with rage when they celebrated. At this point, Mitis decided to treat others the way she was treated, stealing from them and taking what was theirs. Eventually, she was nearly caught, forcing her to leave the city and hide. During this time, she sharpened her skills and worked on improving herself. It was at this time that she somehow learned to use magic to turn herself invisible and create a pocket space. Experimenting with her new ability, Mitis became skilled enough to stay invisible for two minutes and created a pocket space using an old backpack she salvaged. When she felt ready, she took on her most difficult heist by far - stealing everything in the vault of a high-security bank. Mitis was able to bypass the cameras, motion sensors, and temperature scanners, but she did not anticipate the presence of guards right outside the vault. She managed to take their stun guns, and used it on them. Tying them up, she broke into the vault. Unfortunately, she did not take their radios into account, allowing the guards to call for backup. Realizing the trouble she was in, Mitis was forced to escape, and although she was not able to steal everything in the vault as she intended to, she was able to take nearly two-fifths of the entire vault. Angered, she set out to find more places to rob, but then saw Dìo walking down the street. Seeing his clothes, she assumed he was wealthy and attempted to pickpocket him. Dìo caught her, and calmly asked her why she tried to steal from him. Answering truthfully, Mitis was surprised when he decided to take her in. As a result, she joined the Four Horsemen. Powers and Abilities Above Average Strength:' '''Because Mitis is just a human, her physical strength is not impressive compared the other members of the Four Horsemen, though she is much stronger than someone her age and size should be. '''Above Average Speed':' '''Because Mitis is just a human, her speed is not up to par with the other members of the Four Horsemen. However, she can still move her body fast enough to dodge attacks. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Though Mitis is a young human girl, her stamina is higher than an average man's, and as such, she can continue fighting for extended periods of time without tire. '''High Intellect: '''Though Mitis does not possess a genius-level intellect, her mind is incredibly sharp to the point that she is able to figure something out within seconds and find the best way to handle a situation. '''Invisibility:' Mitis was somehow able to develop the ability to turn invisible. While using this ability, she cannot be detected by motion sensors, temperature scanners, or cameras. However, she can still be heard and felt, and if she is not careful she can give away her position. Pocket Space: Using her magic, Mitis can create a pocket space using an item like a bag or purse, allowing it to carry more items than it reasonably should. She can also use it to absorb and hold attacks then fire them out. However, if the item takes enough damage, the pocket space will be destroyed and everything inside will spill out. Trivia * Mitis is based on Mariko from Elfen Lied. * Ironically, Mitis is in charge of the Four Horsemen's finances, despite being the least qualified for the position. * She is a sugar addict. * In the alignment system, Mitis would be considered Chaotic Evil. * Her birthday is March 17th. * Although Mitis is the youngest, she is not the last person to join the Four Horsemen. * Her theme song is "Bad Apple" by Nomico. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans